La Zampaktou de Griffyndor
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Harry finalmente encuentra la ansiada espada. Sin embargo, esta no sólo habla, sino que afirma ser una zampaktou recién liberada... (PARODIA)


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los gatos no hablan, a menos que seas animago o te llames Yoruichi. Gracias J. K. Rowling por crear un mundo donde los gatos puedan expresar sus ideas. A ti no te agradezco Tite Kubo por hacernos creer que Yoruichi era hombre.

* * *

><p><em>La Zampaktou de Gryffindor.<em>

Harry no lo podía creer. Finalmente, ¡la espada de Gryffindor estaba en sus manos! ¡Ahora podría destruir el horcrux y avanzar en la historia, es decir, buscar los demás horcrux!

Harry se deshizo del guardapelo, y lo dejó en el suelo. Le ordenaría abrirse en pársel, y luego le clavaría la espada impregnada de veneno.

«_Aaabreteee guardapeeelooo…__»_

Harry comenzó a pronunciar fonemas muy raros, todos fricativos y alveolares sordos, rompiendo las leyes de la fonética, digo, rompiendo el silencio que había sumido aquel bosque.

Entonces, algo sucedió.

Pero, para sorpresa de Harry, el guardapelo no se abrió, sino que en lugar de ello, la espada que sostenía en sus manos le habló.

Así es, con una voz algo grave y profunda y con un acento muy raro, la espada de Gryffindor habló.

—Finalmente, he sido despertado.

Harry estaba perplejo y casi deja caer la espada del susto. Abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formó una "o" mayúscula.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ´!?

—Así es, Harry Potter, soy una Zampkatou y me has llamado por mi nombre, ejecutando mi primera liberación —dijo la espada con aire de suficiencia.

Harry se ordenó calmarse, es decir, había visto montones de cosas en Hogwarts: fantasmas, escaleras que se mueven solas, pisos trampa, espejos mágicos, la piedra filosofal, un perro de tres cabezas, un ajedrez viviente, un tipo gordo y feo y otro flaco y no tan feo transformarse en rata y perro respectivamente, un hombre lobo, dragones, un tipo feo y calvo sin nariz pero que puede respirar, unos caballos feos que parecían salidos del cuadro de Johann Heinrich, un fénix, un sombrero que habla, el diario de Jane, digo, el diario de Voldemort que quiso matarlo, y un montón de cosas más que violan las reglas de la física y la lógica… No tenía porqué alarmarse ante una "zampakto" -o como se llame- parlante.

—No entiendo, eh… señor —intervino Harry arreglándoselas para hablar sin que le temblara la voz—. ¿Podría explicarme?

La espada soltó un suspiro exagerado, pero accedió a explicarle la situación a Harry.

—Verás, chico, como ya te dije, soy una Zampkatou, es decir, una espada que libera el poder del portador. Cada shini… es decir, cada mago tiene una en algún lugar, pero no ha podido encontrarla… Pero tú me has encontrado a mí, y como se esperaba del gran Harry Potter, ha sacado un _power up_, digo, ha adivinado mi nombre y comando de liberación de inmediato.

—Entonces…. —dedujo el muchacho—, es como una varita.

—Eh… —la espada pareció dudar—, sí, eso mismo.

—Pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo —dijo Harry aun confundido—. ¿Qué no era usted la espada de Godric Gryffindor? Además, ¿cómo puede la espada de un Gryffindor conocer la lengua pársel cuando ésta es un talento muy raro únicamente visto en Slytherin?

La espada pareció pensar la respuesta un momento, pero finalmente habló.

—Puedo entenderte porque nuestros espíritus están conectados —dijo con entonación que pretendía añadir misterio a la escena—. Sin importar qué lengua hable un shini… es decir, mago, mientras pronuncie el nombre de su Zampaktou y el comando de activación, podrá liberarla.

—Entiendo, pero ¿y qué pasa con Godric Gryffindor?

La espada nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta, pero pensó en algo rápido que dejó a Harry más confundido.

—Es porque eres "Giffryndor", tu destino siempre ha estado allí. El espíritu de Godric Giffryndor siempre estará en ti.

—Pero el sombrero seleccionador dijo que también podría estar en Slytherin —intervino Harry.

—¿Quieres destruir el guardapelo ése y derrotar al Lord-como-se-llame o no? —atajó la espada algo impaciente.

—Sí, está bien, lo siento —se disculpó Harry algo avergonzado.

—Bien, ya sabes cómo hacer la primera liberación, ése es el shikai. Ahora te enseñaré a hacer el bankai. Normalmente a los shini…magos les toma unos diez años de entrenamiento, pero como tú eres el Niño -Que-Vivió y todo lo puedes incluso lo que ni los más poderoso magos han logrado, seguro podrás hacerlo en un minuto o dos. ¿Listo?

—Listo.

—Bien, concentra todas tus fuerzas y poder, y luego repite después de mí: "¡_bankai, lavate lasmanos, bididi badidi boo!_

Harry nunca había oído tales palabras para un hechizo, pero prefirió no cuestionar a la espada. Así que, empuñándola, y concentrando todas sus fuerzas, repitió:

—¡Bankai lavate lasmanos bididi badidi boo!

Hubo una gran explosión, que mandó a Harry quince metros lejos hasta un árbol. Allí quedó inconsciente, dormido en medio de una apestosa humareda naranja. No sufrió más daño, salvo la pérdida de la consciencia y probablemente de la memoria a corto plazo.

Aftermath:

—¿¡Estúpida cabeza de zanahoria qué has hecho!?

—¡Vamos Rukia, fue gracioso!

—…

Rukia no pudo evitar terminar esbozando una sonrisa por más que lo intentó.

—Bueno, sí. ¡No puedo creer que de verdad se la creyera! ¿Esa espada? ¿Una zampaktou real? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni la teniente Kusajishi se la creería! —y estalló en risas.

—Oye Rukia —intervino Ichigo poniéndose serio—, pero tenemos que devolverla al lago y dejar todo como estaba. ¿Podrías… ya sabes… usar tu bankai?

Ese día, según relataría el mismo Harry Potter años después -además de tener una gran laguna en la cabeza y la sensación de que la espada de Gryffindor podría hablar en cualquier momento-, fue el día más frío que pudiera recordar…

* * *

><p><em>Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero esto es parodia en su estado más puro, no deben tomarlo en serio. (No es como si de verdad pudiera existir un crossover serio entre estos dos mundos…).<em>

_En primer lugar, para entender un poco mejor ciertas cosas, tienen que __leer__ investigar sobre el manga de Bleach. También debo aclarar que "la Zampaktou de Gryffindor" dice mal el nombre del fundador a propósito, ya que se entiende que es Ichigo quien en está hablando en realidad y no conoce quien es el susodicho Gryffindor… En cuanto a Johann H., busquen el cuadro "la pesadilla" para que vean de lo que hablo. Lo de lávate lasmanos es de "American Dad" (¡amo esa parodia!), el resto del hechizo ya deben saber de dónde viene. El diario de Jane… ¿han oído de "Breaking Benjamin"?_

_Sin nada más qué decir, les agradezco por leer esta locura, y ¡feliz año nuevo!_

—Fanfiction, 29 de diciembre de 2014.

* * *

><p>Edición: Olvidé aclarar algunas cosas, y corregí unos pequeños errores de puntuación.<p> 


End file.
